Love
by DarrenCrisstastic
Summary: Burt Hummel and his story about love.


There were many people Burt Hummel loved. And still does. For one he loved the one girl when he was about 13. She went to the same school and was a grade higher than him. He loved her long blond her and her smile and especially her tits. Yes, he loved those pretty much the most.

When he was 14, he knew there was nothing better than sport. Baseball, basketball, hockey, football! Yes, he loved them.

When he was 15. There she was. His true love. Elizabeth. Light brown her,blue-ish/green-ish/grey-ish eyes with so much love, the spirit of freedom and the universe were catched in them. He never told her how much he loved her eyes because yeah... he wasn't really good at with saying such things.

After high school, she made him the best present one could make and he learned, thanks to the birth of his son, that love can grow even more. Love is endless. He can love such a tiny person at first sight just as much as he loved Elizabeth for the years they shared.

When he learned that love can lose him but he can't lose love, it was when his true love died. He lost his Elizabeth. 50% of the center of his universe vanished, covered in a coffin to rot the remains. Disappearing in the earth. Her soul gone for a long time.

She left him. He was all alone. What should he do now. Follow her? Will there be a chance to find her? It wasn't tragic. It was cruelty. It was a kind of pain he never felt before that he can't even explain because you can't express what it is. The urge to die, the urge to live, the urge to hate, the urge to do everything and nothing, the feeling that everything is moving but not you. When you love, you aren't yourself anymore, you are a part of a team. You give yourself away to be something more or better. You become something greater than yourself. Like in a game. When a player is leaving there isn't always a replacement. Elizabeth ripped him apart.

A touch. A hand sliding in his. Small, cool and quivering brought him back to now. When he looked around, time didn't move as fast as he thought. He looked down and saw the other 50%. Kurt. His son. The bestest **bestest** fantasticest greatest hugestest beautifulest present a human ever gave him. He loved his son so much, he noticed, dumbfound. Holding his son's hand, he knew that he had to live. He was alive, his son was alive, Elizabeth was gone but not his love. Not his love for Elizabeth and not his love for his son. He will live for his son and for himself. Oh and there will be a game on on Sunday.

Concentrating on his son's well being Burt had much more to work on and to learn about. When Kurt was younger Burt liked to ruffle through Kurt's hair or put his basecap on his head and would laugh when it slipped down Kurt's face. Kurt would call him a huge pumpkin head but still proudly wearing it. That changed when Kurt became 7. Elizabeth was still alive and coiffed Kurt's hair everyday for him and Kurt would get angry if Burt destroyed the carefull styling. Kurt didn't want to sit on daddy's lap anymore and watch games with him. He liked staying outside alone better and drank tea or read books about a princess finding their prince, and at the dinner table he would tell them the adventures the prince would go through to rescue his true love.

When Burt came home from work he found his sick Elizabeth resting on the couch with Kurt laying next to her. They always watched a movie about true love, true dreams, true friendship and quirky antagonists and most of those filled with music too happy, too sad and too loud to not drown out the buckeyes game commentary running on the little radio in the kitchen.

At one point in Kurt's childhood, he became aware that Kurt wasn't like any other child. He was a normal healthy child. But. Kurt wasn't like the other kids. His life became more difficult, he changed and not only in the way he didn't want to sit in his daddy's lap anymore. Burt noticed one day that his son could be or will be one day gay. Burt didn't want to stereotype his son but Kurt's behavior opened his mind that he could have one day a gay son.

He laid nights awake thinking what is if. He even thought more about it after Elizabeth died. And when Kurt was 16, and his little Kurt who tried so hard to impress his father with doing things he didn't enjoy like being a great (no Kurt, you can't use the word fabulous in football) kicker, confessed that he is gay, he was just proud. Gosh, he loved his son, he will ever, always love his son. No matter what, that he came to understand in the long nights awake.

So there were always only two options. To be disappointed or to be proud. Burt was the proudest father he knew. He was always there with Kurt. He saw him fight, he saw him getting friends, he saw him crush and love, he saw him master his classes, he saw him talking in a language from he self only could say a dirty little sentence that he knew from one of Kurt's love/music movies. MOOH LEH WHOO KEH SHEH... ehhh... Kurt became the greatest man he ever met.

They had their difficulties. They lived so many, too many years just the two of them without Elizabeth to go between their fights about food, television, school and life. But with Kurt growing up there came distance. First step, no lap tv time anymore, then Kurt stopped holding his hands, then no hugs and then Kurt wanted to skip Family Friday Dinner. Something they did, A TRADITION they had even before Elizabeth died.

It all came back one day, except for Kurt sitting in his lap. That's something no grown up young man should do. Burt woke up one day after a long sleep. He was in a foreign bed and he felt really weak. Kurt was holding his hand again, And Kurt wouldn't miss a family diner ever again. The coma was like a macabre reminder for the two of them that they had each other, that they need each other and that they shouldn't lose each other yet.

Love is endless. Love will never go away. It will only grow and expand.

Burt got the oportinuty to love two more persons. His new wife and her son. He never thought he could share the bed with someone ever again but there she was, smiling, a bit tired, somehow still with power and accepting of Kurt. Someone send him a second chance to grow old with aperson so sweet and great. He was sure Carole will stay that long.

Finn. His stepson was a matter for itself. Sometimes he thought about giving him the same talks as with Kurt. But giving Kurt the sex talk and Finn life directions with "You matter" would be somehow weird. Kurt was more sincere. He was more thoughtfull and never confused only scared. Finn was helpless. You could take both his hands and lead him to his destination and he would still be lost on the last step to cross the line. Burt often thought it would be better for him to be alone for a while and not to get influenced by his head strong girlfriend or other peopel's dreams. Sometimes you get blinded by your surroundings and you need a spot for yourself in the world to find yourself. It took him half a life time to find this out. But when he did, everyone was proud of him.

Burt came to love one more person in his life. He noticed that at a wedding. At his son's wedding. His son was getting married to his prince, his true and only love. When they exchanged rings, vows and kisses Burt cried so much everything went bleary. With Kurt's husband, Burt knew they could get old together. There were fights, there were broken plates, there were many tears but mostly there were the softest smiles, huge heart eyes, chaste touches and honest and endless declarations of love and comittment. He thanked everything in this universe that his son found true happiness. That he found Blaine.

The years drifted away. Burt got older, weaker, grumpier then again funnier. The wrinkles covered his body, hair on his head long gone and growing out of ears and nose onstead. Age spots gathered on his skin and the only thing that stayed young were his eyes. When your body is growing old, is the only thing that shows that you truely live your eyes. They tell about you, your adventures, your heart and soul and about your love. Your eyes are an open window for the world to show that you truely are. Some people are their whole life ugly, thin, or bald, fat or stupid but their eyes will always be more interesting than a women mudbath between Lauren Zizes and Angelina Jolie.

His love grows with every gandchild that enters his house, with every laugh they leave, and with every smile they return.

He lived his life. He loved his life. And he never regretted anything. He was always more proud than disappointed, he always loved more than hated, he always worked more than he was lazy, he always cared more than not to, he fought for good things and he succeeded.

He was there. And then it became time not to be anymore.

Burt found Elizabeth's eyes, no, Kurt's. They were locked on him, he was crying but still played there a knowing smile around his lips. When did Kurt grow so old? There were plenty of wrinkles, most of them around his eyes, they looked like happy wrinkles. Good. He felt Kurt's hand clasping his. They were holding hands like they did their whole lives. But the feeling was leaving him, Kurt was leaving him. No. Burt remembered. He was leaving. Kurt's still got plenty of time. Right. Good. It was time to go for him. Everything was fading away but he could still see Kurt.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N:That's been my first oneshot for years. I love Burt Hummel. I also love Kurt, Blaine and Coach Beiste but Burt is a really important character to me. I have many Burt feelings right now so thanks for reading and if you liked it, please review, fave or try out my other stories (warnings: I am a lazy updater!)


End file.
